


Interactive Exhibit

by All_the_Queer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ankle Cuffs, Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Cute boys, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kabeshiri, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Stuck in a wall, Talking, Talking During Sex, There's a bit of plot at the start, Unconventional meet-cute, hole in the wall, i guess, only happy, that thing, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Ezra got dared to apply for what his friends thought would be an embarrassingly sexual job, but... Ezra kinda doesn't mind the idea of it... and it do pay good money thoSo the joke's on them, really
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Interactive Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I wrote half of this while tipsy

Sure, he’d volunteered for this. No, he didn’t account for how much he’d like it. It had started out as a dare before growing into a legitimate way to earn money. Now it was a fixation. He was actually excited for initiation, wtf? When did that happen?

Ezra tried to keep up with the stern-looking guide, nearly tripping over his own shoes and bashing into a display case. Thankfully, he dodged it and hopped along.

“The goal of the exhibit is to educate, obviously. We believe that human sexuality has been taboo for so long which, therefore, causes inaccurate sexual education. So, our viewers will learn about the human body in the first half to take away the fear associated with The Unknown. And then they’ll move onto sexuality and its many forms after that.”

He nodded. “Mm.” _Reasonable._ Ezra wished that his intentions could have been noble like that. For education, or something like that.

“As you can see, the medical diagrams and informational billboards explain human reproduction.”

“Yep yep.” To be quite honest, Ezra was having a mini crisis over his decision to apply, interview for, and then _accept_ this job. It was all he could do to keep his lungs working.

“Keep up.”

“Yep!” He stared down at the red carpeting. It had little designs in it, but he was moving too fast to make out what they were. _Little squiggles…_

The guide was too far ahead. “There will be certain paperwork our guests are required to fill-out in order to be eligible for a visit, which I will show you after the tour. Be assured that only consenting adults will be allowed in.”

“I think that’s a good choice.”

The guide whirled around and Ezra thought he might be fired on the spot just from the pure intensity radiating off of them. They eyed him judgmentally. “It wouldn’t be legal if we didn’t take such precautions. The amount of red tape we have to dance around is unbelievable. Obviously.”

Okay, so they didn’t have a sense of humor. Ezra went red. “Of course! Just joking. Haha…”

The guide didn’t laugh. Just ran a hand through their hair and continued on. They stopped in front of a vertical slab of metal with a hole cut in it and Ezra almost bumped into them. Thank God he didn’t. This guide seemed like they were taking no prisoners.

“And here’s where you’ll be stationed.”

He looked it over. It was intimidatingly solid. “I’ll be… here? How do you mean?”

The guide rolled their eyes as if Ezra was stupid. To be fair, he probably was and just didn’t know it. Under such a commanding pair of eyes, he was starting to question whether anything he thought was true. If this person suddenly stated that water didn’t exist, Ezra would be inclined to believe them. Their face lacked any semblance of patience. “Do you want me to explain it to you?”

He gulped. “Um. Yes? Maybe? Please?”

They sighed exhaustedly before crossing closer to the metal slab. “You will be bent at the waist and your pelvis will be pressed flush against here.” They motioned to the circle. “Your upper half will be on the other side.”

Ezra shivered. He could still back out if he wanted to. This was only orientation.

“And your feet will be spread, see?”

Ezra’s eyes caught on a pair of leather cuffs on either side of the wall. He gulped again. That was really wide. “My legs will be, um, there and there?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“No, no! I just… will I be doing the splits all day?” He laughed, unable to stop his awkward attempts at humor from slipping out.

“They can be adjusted. As can the whole of it. To suit your body.” They answered like it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing. The exhibit was going to be molded to Ezra’s body? “That’s dope.”

The guide was unamused.

“Oh, that means ‘good.’”

“Follow.”

He stumbled around to the other side of the wall, feeling as if he was on thin ice. But he’d already gotten the job, so why was he still so nervous? No doubt the museum had a lack of people interviewing to be in a sex-ed exhibit anyway.

They pointed out a set of matching leather cuffs connected to the ground. “Your arms will be restrained here while your upper body will rest on the table.”

It all looked very safe and… accommodating. “That’s a relief.”

“Of course. We need to make sure you will be comfortable for hours. Moving on--”

He squeaked.

A pair of icy eyes whirled on him again and Ezra just about fainted. “Something wrong?”

He swallowed his nerves and pushed out the words. “I’m sorry, did you say ‘hours?’”

“What didn’t you understand about your shift-lengths?”

 _Oh shit, were they for real?_ “Nothing! I just, I thought those were including breaks.”

The guide smiled for the first time since he’d gotten there. “The breaks will be taken between shifts.”

“But the minimum shift is 5 hours.”

“Questions?”

Ezra swallowed nervously, reevaluating his decisions. “Nope. Just. Gonna pray, I guess.”

They twirled on their heels and almost left Ezra in the dust again. “Good. Shall we go over our guests’ hygiene precautions?”

“Yes please!” _Okay, good. Something else to focus on._

“As you can see, there are gloves and lube. And there will be several guards stationed at your interactive exhibit at all times.”

 _Interactive exhibit._ Of course, that’s the reason his friends had dared him to do it in the first place. It wasn’t just a job in a sex-ed museum exhibit, it was interactive. The ad hadn’t been explicit in what was required for the position, but upon a few minutes of research, they’d sussed-out what exactly it entailed: Ezra was going to be fingered by strangers for hours on end. Even thinking about it had him nervously excited. But, according to the guide, apparently that wasn’t the whole deal.

“And, if the guests wish, there are an assortment of toys as well. Of course, they will be fitted to your body so as not to wear you out.”

“That’s good.” Well, that was a small relief. So, he would not be stretched to within an inch of his life for days. Thank God.

“Each guest will be allowed two fingers maximum. The goal is to feel how you react to that type of stimulus, not to cause you pain or injury.”

Ezra was kind of disappointed, but he supposed he would appreciate that policy later. Two fingers was nothing. He was, uh, used to that kind of _stimulus._ But something else was tugging at his mind, he needed to ask about his biggest worry. He knew his brain got very fuzzy very quickly in these situations and Ezra needed to know if he could be fired for his usual blabbering nonsense. “Can I talk?”

His guide shrugged. “We discourage it. Your role is as a living, breathing specimen for our guests to feel out, not get into a discussion with.”

 _Oooh,_ he did like the sound of that. But, he really didn’t know if he could stay quiet. “Okay. I’ll try my best?”

“Are you a talker?”

He flushed at their bluntness. “Is that what it’s called?”

“Hm.” They puzzled this out and Ezra swore he could almost see little gears turning in their brain. “We can install a sign warning about your… situation… and it shouldn’t be a problem. This is for their education, afterall. Your natural state of being is important to take into consideration otherwise it wouldn’t be very scientific.” 

He relaxed. “That makes sense. What about… these toys you mentioned?”

The guide smiled.

*

Ezra’s eyes crossed as his prostate was hit dead-on. He couldn’t help but cry out, unfortunately giving the anonymous guests a good hint about where to angle again.

“Oh! Right there!” Someone in front of him directed. “He really reacted to that one.”

His sensitive nerves were prodded again causing him to spasm helplessly. The metal wall holding him in place was unforgiving and he was unable to move even an inch. Another cry was forced out of him.

“Yes! Oh, you’re good! Which toy are you using over there?”

“Just the glass one again.”

“Oh hell yeah. That one goes _deep.”_

The guard watched diligently, having lost all bashfulness at around 3 weeks on the job, much to Ezra’s relief. Now that he was actively guarded, Ezra could count on his coworker to do his damn job making sure no one manhandled him too bad. They had a system in place for his safety and being embarrassed would only hurt him in the long-run.

Ezra panted breath back into his lungs before the toy hit him dead-on again and he was seeing stars. He didn’t expect to cum. He’d gotten a little used to this kind of stimulation, and even though Ezra was particularly horny today, his body would have a difficult time releasing just from anal alone.

The two guests grew bored and left him once they realized he wasn’t going to cum.

It was slow today and Ezra had a chance to gather himself before the next visitor stepped up.

Instead of starting from behind like all the others, this man stood directly in front of him first. He made sure Ezra got an eyeful.

The stranger was directly out of a wet dream: eyes a deep chocolate brown with messy black curls bouncing from side to side. “Hey.”

They weren’t supposed to talk to Ezra. That was a no-no. It was on the sign. But the guard wasn’t doing anything about it, so he figured why not? He really did love the smooth voice that accompanied that round, angelic face.

“Julian.” The stranger introduced warmly, sending a spark down Ezra’s spine.

“Ezra.” He replied, entranced. He didn’t know why he was blushing even though he’d been taking fingers and sex toys for pay all day. It’s not like he had anything to hide. He wasn’t embarrassed. It was good money for a good cause. But still. This man was unreasonably sexy. And Ezra… well he was tied to a table.

“Nice to meet you.” The stranger, wait, _Julian_ greeted.

“Mm.” Ezra allowed. Still nothing from the guard. Today had to be Ezra’s lucky day. _Well, there’s nothing in my contract about not dating the guests._

Something crashed on the other side of the room and the guard was called over to deal with it.

Ezra’s breath caught when Julian kept looking at him. “How long have you been here today?”

“Uh,” He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to answer.

“It’s almost 8pm now.” He noted, shyly, before rambling. “When did you start? Just curious how tired you must be and whether you would want me to try and protect you from other patrons.”

Something warm lit Ezra’s body on fire and he knew he was blushing.

“Or, um,” Julian hid his face. “Or whether it would be okay if I tried to, um…?”

 _Hmm._ This was strange. Nice, but strange. Of course it was fine for Julian to ‘try him out’ it was his job. “This shift? I started at 4pm.”

Julian looked horrified. “Shift?”

“I had two today.”

Julian’s face was priceless, eyes going big and mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Are they both 4 hours?”

“6, actually.” Ezra didn’t know why he was saying all this. But it felt nice to open up about it. Well, he was always opening up to guests, it was just never emotionally.

“And what? Random people just…”

Ezra found it hilarious that Julian couldn’t bring himself to say it, even though he had been the one to start the conversation. “They finger me for a bit. Maybe use one of the provided toys.”

“Oh. Yeah! That’s what… yeah.” Julian hid his face. “Do you like it?”

Ezra was uncomfortably hot again, face searing. “Um.”

Julian fumbled. “Should I stop asking you questions? I’m sorry.”

“No.” He rushed out. _No, Julian! I want to talk to you so much you have no idea._ “I’m… flattered. Especially because you’re so pretty and nice.”

“Oh.” Julian was flushing, too. Score! He looked really good like that.

“I do like it. I mean, it feels good.” Ezra said honestly. 3 weeks in and he still pretty much liked the job.

“Do you get used to… _it?”_ Julian prodded.

 _Good for him, he’s really trying to learn about sex. Getting his money’s worth._ “Yeah,” He shrugged as much as he could while still being tied down.

“Can I try something?” Julian’s eyes were sparkling and Ezra’s stomach fluttered.

 _Oh God yes._ “What do you want to try?”

“I want to try to make you feel good?” He said quietly.

Ezra tensed in his binds. “I--uh. Why? You don’t have to. I’m here for your education and. Well.”

Julian giggled and Ezra thought that was downright unfair. “Consider it a job interview. For me. Like, if I wanted to ask you on a date after this. You’d know what you’re getting into. That made more sense in my head.”

Ezra scrambled excitedly. “You? Date me?”

Pretty black curls bobbed when Julian shook his head frantically and immediately backtracked. “I’m sorry! Was that too forward?”

His heart squeezed fondly. “Julian, I work in a sex-ed exhibit where I get fingered by strangers for a living. There’s no way that was too forward.”

“I… I guess you’re right.” He hurried out of sight and Ezra’s toes wiggled in the carpet.

Ezra felt what he hoped were Julian’s fingers on him. Except when Julian touched him, it was different. And definitely crossing boundaries set-up by the museum.

This wasn’t supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to be educational. And Julian was definitely trying for romance, his touches soft and comforting.

Julian didn’t seem to be reading the museum’s signs about that. Instead, he brushed the pads of his fingers up Ezra’s thighs before lightly dragging them back down.

It made goosebumps break out on Ezra’s skin.

Julian traced ticklish little designs over his ass. Different from the forceful impatience he was used to.

Ezra preened under the careful attention, flopping down onto the table.

“Like that?” Julian asked.

Again, that was a no-no. No talking to the exhibit. Ezra felt himself getting hard at the careful tone of Julian’s warm voice. Noting that the guard hadn’t returned, Ezra broke the rules. “Actually, yeah.”

“Good.” His hands skated gently over bare hips, ass, thighs, and back up again. Slowly up. Carefully down. Up again.

If the guard were here, Julian would have been kicked out by now. Ezra was kind of glad that wasn’t the case.

“When do you get off work?” Hands worked comforting circles into the flesh of his ass.

“You mean… Tonight?” He sighed contentedly.

“Yeah.” He kneaded harder. Ezra’s legs hung limp, kept apart only by the leather cuffs.

“I’m done at 10,” He admitted mournfully. _That’s way too far away now that I know I might be able to see you again._

“Damn.” He spread Ezra’s ass and it felt like an itch was about to be scratched. He opened gratefully, greedily. “That’s late.”

Ezra shivered in the cold air. “I know. Sorry.”

“No, no. I’m the one who asked.” A slick, gloved digit dipped to tease at his entrance and somehow it felt like Ezra hadn’t been touched all day.

He arched into it. Too bad he couldn’t face Julian right now. He wanted to see those deep brown eyes.

“Ezra?”

His hips tried helplessly to move against the metal. “Yeah?”

“Can I?” His finger prodded too softly at his rim. “Um, can I… um, go inside?”

He couldn’t help laughing. Goddamn, this boy was a keeper. On the other hand, he was so shy it was starting to make Ezra impatient. “Julian, if you don’t I’ll be very sad.”

A little tinkling giggle graced his ears before Ezra felt his rim stretching to accommodate a single finger up to the knuckle.

“Uh, no offense, but I’ve been at this for a while, so one isn’t really gonna-- _mm!”_

His hips jerked when Julian felt around curiously, teasing at his walls.

Well, it looked like Julian was here to learn about the male body after all.

Ezra puffed out a breath and the finger slowly began inching out again, dragging deliciously against him.

“Is this okay?”

“So okay. _Really_ okay.”

“Oh,” He slowly dipped two fingers in.

Ezra barely felt the stretch. Instead what he felt was Julian’s inquisitive exploration of his insides. The digits brushed over a sensitive ridge and Ezra’s back snapped into a curve. “Hn!”

“There?” Julian applied pressure.

_“Ah!”_

Julian hummed happily and brushed over that ridge again and again, teasing and pushing and pulling at his walls.

Ezra whined pitifully.

“Am I making a good first impression?” There was that tinkling giggle again and Ezra’s mind filled with a pleasant haze.

“Fuck yeah you--you-- _nn!_ \--you are-- _hah!”_ Ezra’s back muscles were aching from the twitching and tensing brought on by Julian’s movements.

“Really?” He asked hopefully as he gave the ridge one last nudge before moving on to hunt for other sensitive areas.

Ezra looked around hastily for the guard before breaking the rules again. “If you could do three fingers, please Julian, I’m dying here.”

“I want to, but on the sign--”

Ezra snickered. _So you CAN read._ “Julian, we’ve already broken so many rules it wouldn’t matter.”

“Oh, um, oops. Am I going to get kicked out? Because I don’t wanna be kicked out. I don’t wanna cause you any trouble and I’m here with my friends and--”

“You don’t have to.” Ezra sighed disappointedly when the other retreated. “All we have to worry about is when the guard comes back, you can’t talk to me anymore. That’ll get you a one-way ticket outta here.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Okay then.”

Ezra tried to hide his disappointment. “Alright. Thanks for talking to me, it was really refresh-- _nnnng!”_

Julian pressed three fingers into him and this time he felt the stretch, the first time since this morning when he prepped himself before work.

Ezra’s thighs shook and he fought to breathe as he finally, _finally_ got what he wanted, inching slowly towards a feeling of fullness.

Julian’s warm voice washed over him. “Seems like there’s a big problem over there. That guard isn’t coming back anytime soon. Is this okay?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” Ezra drooled onto the table. Julian found that spot again and pressed into it forcefully, making Ezra writhe uncontrollably. _Well, this is why I’m tied down._

“Oops, looks like we have an audience.” Julian giggled.

 _Maybe he isn’t so innocent after all,_ Ezra thought hazily before Julian found a better spot and his body snapped straight as an arrow.

“Here, too?”

Ezra blabbered stupidly. He didn’t know what he was saying. Probably a string of compliments. That’s usually what he said when he was out-of-it like this. _How embarrassing,_ He thought in annoyance. _Now Julian’s gonna think I’m weird._

“Oh my God.” Some guest was saying to his right.

“Right there. He likes it _right there.”_ Another voice echoed in front of him. “He’s so cute.”

“He’s drooling all over the table.” Someone admired. “You’re a natural, Julian.”

“Aw thanks, guys.” That warm, smooth voice overtook Ezra’s senses as three fingers punched the air out of him. “You really think he likes it? I’m gonna ask him to go on a date with me after this so I hope I’m doing something right!”

There was amused chatter as the guests discussed exactly how much they thought Ezra liked it.

But all that was put to rest when Julian found his prostate and Ezra _screamed._

Julian pushed in the hint of a fourth finger and Ezra moaned, too. He yanked against the cuffs as pleasure crackled across his vision, whiting out his brain functions.

The other patrons were having the time of their lives and Ezra heard all different kinds of little vocalized responses to his situation. Thank God this was his job because Ezra predicted that he wasn’t going to be able to think for a while.

“Good?” Julian panted.

Ezra tried to suck in a breath, but the air was immediately pushed back out of him by a twitch of Julian’s fingers. He croaked out a breathless answer instead, “Yes.”

“I’m glad.” The other was smiling, could hear it in his voice. “Do you want to cum?”

Ezra’s brain short-circuited and he nodded before realizing Julian couldn’t see that. “Yes!”

“It wouldn’t be bad for your work?” He checked, slowing the assault and letting Ezra catch his breath.

“If anything, it’ll make it better.” He informed, knowing full-well he had a thing for overstim. “Please.”

Julian shivered against him. “Oh okay. Um, happy to help. Can I touch you?”

Ezra smirked. “Where? My penis?”

Julian stuttered. “Well yeah, but you don’t have to say it like that!”

“That’s a technical term. I thought you were here to learn about the human body.” He laughed before Julian stuffed his fingers inside again and Ezra bit out a moan.

“Well, I was… but now I just wanna get to know _you.”_

 _Why do I think that’s a smooth thing for him to say? That’s so stupid._ Ezra whimpered as Julian pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them to stretch his rim wider each time.

“I think I’m learning a lot.” He giggled happily.

Ezra gasped when another slick, gloved hand wrapped around his dick. He shuddered. After weeks of being teased and not able to finish, Ezra felt the edge getting closer. He was getting to cum. He was unbearably excited. “Yes! Please!”

Julian gripped him tighter and sped up his fingers.

“Ah! _Julian!_ Don’t stop! _Please!”_ His sexual blabbers were never too creative.

His partner didn’t seem to mind, though. Neither did the crowd around them. Ezra could hear them cheering Julian on from the sidelines. He rolled his eyes. Julian twisted his wrist and his fingers stilled deep inside to press punishingly into one of Ezra’s previously-discovered sensitive areas.

Ezra’s compliments were cut off by incomprehensible gibberish.

Julian correctly interpreted this as a good sign and rocked his fingers roughly into that spot over and over, his other hand speeding up.

Ezra’s pleasure reached a crest and his fully body tensed. He came with a broken scream and Julian gently drew his fingers out while the hand on Ezra’s dick worked him through it. Ezra pulsed comfortably in the aftershocks for a moment before telling Julian that was enough.

He listened immediately, pulling away without a word.

Ezra still felt a little cold even though he’d asked for him to stop. He wanted to… to cuddle with Julian? Was that stupid?

The stocky frame of the no-longer-a-stranger appeared before Ezra’s focusing gaze and knelt down to his eye-level.

“Julian?” He asked hopefully. He didn’t know what he was hoping for.

“Ezra,” He countered, smiling warmly. “Can I, um, kiss you?”

The crowd cheered.

Ezra rolled his eyes. “The guard back yet?”

Julian looked around. “No…?”

“Then get in here.” He lifted his head and Julian smiled giddily, leaning over.

His lips were warm, just like Ezra hoped they would be. A warmth that spread through Ezra's body. They were soft, too. Like the man had been applying chapstick every two minutes. Which was silly because he had been fucking Ezra for at least two minutes so there’s no way he would have had time to-- _You know what? I should stop right there and just enjoy this._

Ezra pushed and pulled Julian’s lips, following the ebb and flow that was set. Like the gentle tide of an ocean.

Julian’s now-bare hands cupped his cheek and Ezra licked into the other’s mouth comfortably before suddenly thinking better of it and pulling away to look nervously around for the guard.

To say that the museum guests were happy about this turn of events would be an understatement. There were hollers of “Fucking _get it_!” and “Damn, he’s hot as hell.” and “Oh, that’s sweet.” Echoed around them.

“So, can I get your number?” Julian said softly.

Ezra gazed into those chocolatey eyes and almost forgot what language he spoke. “Sure.”

Julian pulled out his phone. _Oh, those fingers. I love those fingers--_ “...What is it?”

“What is what?” He asked dreamily. _Those eyes--_

“Your phone number…?”

Ezra giggled nervously. “Oh yeah!”

“You don’t have to give it to me if you don’t want--”

“Julian, I promise that’s not it, you just made me cum so hard I forgot numbers are a thing that exist.” He explained.

Julian broke into a relieved laugh. “Oh! I--um--thank you?”

“No, Julian,” Ezra drawled intentionally, just to see if he could make the other blush. “Thank _you_.”

It worked.

After the phone debacle, Ezra watched Julian leave shyly with his friends patting him on the back and he confirmed that, yes, this man did _indeed_ have an ass. And yes, it _was_ perky. And no, he _couldn’t wait_ to grope it.

The guard returned and a new anonymous finger plunged into him unceremoniously. “New friend?”

Ezra gasped, and not from the finger. “You saw that?”

“I figured you were okay.” The guard chuckled. “Had my eye on the two of ya, though.”

“Thanks.” Ezra would gently punch his coworker in the shoulder if he wasn’t tied down.

“No problem. Young love.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘love’ yet.” Ezra corrected half-heartedly. The finger became two and Ezra, thankfully, blissfully, beautifully didn’t feel the stretch at all.

The guard laughed. “You gonna see him again?”

“Tonight, I think.” He said dreamily.

“Just be on-time for work tomorrow.” Came the casual reply.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ezra allowed before thinking a bit more seriously. “Hey… is it weird that I already miss him?”

Another laugh. “Nah. At this stage? That’s not weird.”

“Okay, good.” He sighed.

“Still funny, though.”

“Shut up!” His hands pulled against the cuffs, trying to punch the other.

“Nah, I’m happy for ya. Just don’t come to work tryin’ to tell me about all the sex you two have.”

“I’m offended that you think I would.” He totally would. The anonymous person behind him got bored and moved on. 

“Relationship troubles, fine. Sex, no.”

“I read you loud and clear, don’t worry.” He said grumpily. “I’ll keep it professional.”

Another guest found his ass and Ezra felt the beginnings of overstimulation bleed into him.

Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy the rest of this shift.

His mind wandered to what would happen afterwards, too.

What a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the name meanings and I laughed. Ezra - "helper." HA I guess he was meant for this job, then.
> 
> Leave a comment if you feel so inclined. I love reading them! Tell me your favorite part why don't ya?
> 
> I'm @All_the_Queer on Twitter if anyone wants to come hang out! <3


End file.
